


Rain

by scootsandspooks



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Cars, Kinda, Pre-Outbreak, ellis and nick meet once, not canon at all, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis loves the rain, or does he? </p><p>Just a small something because I've been writing too much tf2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Greyed skies and heavy rain were the plan for the day. 

Not many ventured out during storms like this, instead they would keep inside and take the day for themselves. Cleaning, reading, playing, anything was better than going outside in the cold wetness. 

At least for most. 

Ellis was one of the few who liked the rain. 

He loved the feeling of the cold spring rain while he worked. It certainly was much better than the wet heat that Georgia seemed to offer nearly year round, depending on the year. Ellis had his workshop set up in a little shed that he tore the front off of in order to get cars in and out of it easier. Even though he wasn’t directly in the rain, he occasionally would walk out and get a pleasant feeling of the water on his skin. Ellis never wore jackets in the rain, he probably should since he almost always gets sick, but he hates heavy, wet jackets more than being sick as odd as it was.

Ellis ran a wet hand over the slick, black paint of the beautiful ’78 Ford Mustang that he was nearly finished with restoring. It was a beauty, but sadly it wasn’t his. A man from Las Vegas was asking him to restore it for him. He was given a shell and a few junkyard parts, but Ellis was a near master at this form of art. He took pride in his work and enjoyed every second of it. He’s even had several cars win awards in national shows, but he was almost never credited. Ellis didn’t mind it, as long as he got to get a picture of the car with the trophy, he was more than happy to build and restore. 

The car looked stunning. Beautiful and perfect in every way. It looked like he had just bought it off the lot that morning. The only thing Ellis was having troubles with was finding a specific engine piece. He managed to scrounge one out of the deep depths of a Flea Market just yesterday. Ellis felt like he had just found the Holy Grail because now the beauty could run and purr like it once used to.

Ellis finished up buffering and cleaning the paint, getting it to a perfect shade of charcoal black, before he stepped back to look over his work. 

“Now that’s a damn fine car.” He smiled proudly as he double, even triple checked with his eyes for any spots that he may have missed. “I better call ‘what’s-his-face’ and let him know his kid is ready to be picked up.” 

Ellis pulled his old Nokia phone from his pocket to dial the number and call the owner. As the phone rang, he thought about the man and how he presented himself. He wasn’t a proper gentleman in any way, he looked more like a drug lord than a business owner like he said he was. He wore a white suit ( that Ellis actually really thinks is nice ) with a blue button up underneath it with shiny, black shoes to match. He wasn’t much older than Ellis, probably in his early 30’s or so. Before Ellis could mentally analyze the man further, his voice passed from the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Howdy, sir! This is Ellis. I got your car all done up and polished off for ya. “

There was a bit of shuffling in the background as the man over the phone spoke. 

“Really? Damn, kid, that was quick. You sure it runs fine? I can drive it without any problems?”

“Sure can! She’s a real beauty and her engine purrs just right, so she’s all ready for ya’. Just gimmie a day and I’ll be sure to be here so you can pick her up.” Ellis smiled as he leaned back against the wall next to the window. The sound of the rain hitting the glass pleased the mechanic to no end. 

“Well, will you be home today? I’m actually just in the town over, I can come pick her up then. “

“Oh! That’s perfect actually! I’ll be here all day, so don’t fuss about missing me or nothing. “

“Cool, I’ll be there this afternoon then.”

“See you then, sir.” Ellis smiled as hung up. 

The man really wasn’t too bad. 

The rain let up just in time for white suit to show up. Ellis was already outside, having not gone back inside except for a drink of water or lemonade, a sandwich, and to use the restroom. He was lounging out on one of the old wooden chairs by the shed. Ellis only looked up when he heard a taxi pull up on the highway. The car owner stepped out of the cab, waved a thank you then made his way towards the southerner. Ellis smiled wide as he stood up and fixed his cap. 

“Glad you could make it!” Ellis held a hand out to the other man who hesitantly took it to shake it.

“Yeah, me too. Damn traffic was backed up bad. I swear, fucking idiots can’t drive when it’s wet outside.” He huffed and took his hand back. 

Ellis chuckled at that and motioned with his head for the other to follow as he made his way to the shed.

“Well, I hope it’ll be better for ya when you leave. She’s all ready to go. “

“Sweet. Hey, thank you man, I really appreciate you doing this. I couldn’t really find anyone else willing to restore a rusty old piece of trash. “ White suit smiled lightly as he followed Ellis to the car. 

They exchanged keys for cash and conversed for a moment more until White Suit realized what time it was and had to leave. Ellis smiled as he waved goodbye though he remembered something. 

“Hold on! Before you leave-“ He rushed back to the car window, having started to walk out.”- what’s your name?”

The man looked up at him and he smiled. 

“The names Nick.” 

“Nick…” Ellis repeated quietly to himself.   
~~  
“Nick...” Ellis repeated as he sat against an old, dirty wall. 

He had Nick’s bloodied suit coat in his arms as he held it close to himself. The world was hell and his best friend was only a few feet away, dead and rotting.   
The rain poured heavily outside the barricaded room. 

The rain has never made Ellis feel so upset. 

Ellis hated the rain.


End file.
